Problem: We flip a fair coin 10 times.  What is the probability that we get heads in exactly 8 of the 10 flips?
There are $2^{10} = 1024$ possible outcomes of the 10 coin flips. There are $\binom{10}{8}=\binom{10}{2}=45$ ways to get exactly 8 heads, so the probability is $\dfrac{45}{2^{10}}=\boxed{\dfrac{45}{1024}}$.